Loneliness
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Te sientes vacia. Sientes un vacio en tu interior, un vacio que se acentua al ver como la gran mayoria de las personas que conoces ya tienen a alguien, amigos, familia, pareja... de perdido no estan solos. Pero tu... sigues en el mismo lugar de hace ya varios años, sin poder avanzar, sin decir lo que realmente sientes... o al menos, en este instante." Advertencia: un poco de yuri.


**Loneliness**

* * *

 **Summary:** Te sientes vacia. Sientes un vacio en tu interior, un vacio que se acentua al ver como la gran mayoria de las personas que conoces ya tienen a alguien, amigos, familia, pareja... de perdido no estan solos. Pero tu... sigues en el mismo lugar de hace ya varios años, sin poder avanzar, sin decir lo que realmente sientes... o al menos, en este instante.

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK Playmore.

 **Advertencia:** Algo de Ooc, y un ligero toque de yuri... y quizas... twincest... depende como lo vean.

* * *

 **Ya hacia rato que no andaba por aqui. Lo se, lo siento. Pero es que me absorvio tantas cosas: trabajo, deudas, etc. Ademas, lo que me quedaba de tiempo lo inverti en otras cosas: Marvel y yuri. Si, y mas en especifico en el fandom de RWBY. Me concentre tanto alli que hasta hace poco me enter eque iban a sacar KOF XIV... que por cierto se ve... muy diferente para lo que estabamos acostumbrados... y creo que debieron haber regresado a mas personajes. No pusieron a Yamazaki... aunque al menos si pusieron de regreso a Geese, con eso me callan la boca por ahora.**

 **Bien, disfruten el fic -si no tiene gran sentido disculpen, hacia rato que no estaba por aqui-:**

* * *

 **Loneliness**

* * *

El sol sale, calentando lentamente el dia, a la vez que despiertas para hacer tu habitual rutina, de tu vida sin sentido alguno. Ademas de que ultimamente ver la salida del sol te trae algunos recuerdos.

Realizas algunas llamadas, mas que nada para asegurar que el corporativo que manejas esta en orden -ultimamente no ha sido necesaria tu presencia, Oogami ha llevado las cosas bajo control-. Procedes a consumir un poco de alimento, realizas una limpieza rutinaria en el templo Yata... y es en ese preciso momento, al terminar tus labores en el fondo del mencionado lugar, donde te das cuenta que tu vida ha sido la misma rutina desde hace mucho tiempo:

Empresas, tesoros, Orochi, torneos, templo, Orochi, tesoros... tu vida no sale del mismo circulo, Chizuru.

Te sientes vacia. Sientes un vacio en tu interior, un vacio que se acentua al ver como la gran mayoria de las personas que conoces ya tienen a alguien, amigos, familia, pareja... de perdido no estan solos. Pero tu... sigues en el mismo lugar de hace ya varios años, sin poder avanzar, sin decir lo que realmente sientes... o al menos, en este instante.

¿Amigos? Seamos sinceros, aparte de con Orochi, ¿quien acude alli? ¿Familia? Ya no estan alli, tus padres por diversas causas y tu hermana... por culpa de cierto bastardo controlador del viento llamado Leopold Goenitz. ¿Pareja? Bueno, ese es un tema complicado. No sabes como manejarlo correctamente, piensas al sentir como aumenta el calor por el sol de mediodia.

A veces desarias irte por lo mas simple que puedes hacer para llenar ese vacio: hacer una creacion con tu espejo y...

Oh no. Esa mirada. No estaras pensando en...

Como si fueras una niña a punto de hacer su unica maldad del año, miras hacia ambos lados antes de extender tu mano izquierda y la empezar a girarla en circulos para lograr tu objetivo. No, por favor no, ya hay mas que suficientes clones de ese tipo como para que utilizes tu poder del espejo y crees otro mas, que quizas te vaya a servir de esclavo sexual. Ademas de que cuando hiciste eso estabas controlada por los hilos y lo que resulto fue mas bien algo parecido a un Kyo poseido por Orochi.

Terminas de girar tu mano, la extiendes hacia arriba y... ¿que? Esto si que es inesperado.

-Perdoname por esto... Maki.

¿Tan desesperada estas? ¿Vas a hacer lo que parece que vas a hacer? Por lo visto, si.

Te acercas lentamente hasta el producto del reflejo del que se supone es tu hermana -porque en realidad lo controlas tu-. Le acaricias su cabello, tan parecido al tuyo, tocas sus mejillas, tan parecidas a las tuyas, y la miras detenidamente... tan parecida a ti.

¿De que sirve todo lo que se te ha inculcado si eso te hace que lleves una vida infeliz? ¿Que no estaria bien al menos por un instante ser simplemente una mujer en vez de tener siempre la presion en tus hombros? ¿Un poco... de placer culpable?

Que todo lo recto y puritano se vaya por el caño... sientes que ese instante, te llego.

Besas a Maki con toda la tension contenida hasta ese momento. A pesar de estar consciente de que a quien besas no es real, sientes esa sensacion de placer culpable recorriendo tu cuerpo, esa sensacion que por miedo, no has podido compartir con esa persona, a tal grado que prefieres besar a tu "hermana" que al reflejo que puedes crear de el. Prefieres al original.

Tu respiracion se empieza a entrecortar, pero quieres seguir...

-Vaya uso util de tu tesoro... no lo despedicias.

Y al oir su voz, inmediatamente haces desaparecer la proyeccion de Maki, a la vez que te volteas y ves en la entrada de ese cuarto, al mismisimo Kyo Kusanagi con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si tanto me necesitabas, me hubieras dicho. Le hubiera inventado algo al viejo y listo, me tendrias para ti.

Tu solo ruedas los ojos. Sabias que era un vago desde que lo conociste, pero eso de escapar al entrenamiento de dos meses con Saisyu ya era mucho. Es mas, haciendo memoria no sabes a ciencia cierta que te enamoro de el. Ni como se enamoro de ti. Lo que si es que a escondidas de todos -hasta de Yagami- han estado saliendo y teniendo sus momentos. Y sin reflejos de espejo.

Y como lo conoces, sabes como provocarlo:

-Agradece que besaba a mi reflejo y no al tuyo.

Y en un movimiento inesperado para ti, te toma de la cintura y te mira directo a los ojos, demostrando en sus ojos el fuego interno que ha perdurado por generaciones:

-Que te quede bien claro: ningun hombre debe besar estos labios... ni siquiera un reflejo mio. Y pronto lo hare saber.

Y sin previo aviso cierra la distancia entre ambos con un demandante y asfixiante beso, todo lo que te hacia falta lo tenias ahora: sin reflejos, sin culpa, sin soledad.

Una vez que no puden aguantar mas, se quedan mirando fijamente, hasta que con otra media sonrisa el castaño no pudo evitar comentar:

-Aunque ahora, si volvieras a crear tu reflejo... por mi no hay problema.

Tu solo sonries ante su ocurrencia, a la vez que piensas que ya no estaras sola... nunca mas.

* * *

 **Tengo que reconocer que cuando me propuse escribir un yuri en este fandom y que no sonara tan "crack pairing", fue bastante dificil elegir. Para hacer congeniar dos chicas, que tuvieran varias cosas en comun y tantas cosas mas que se ven al hacer algo con toque yuri, bueno... fui tachando a casi todas las que me venian a mente... hasta que me acorde de Maki.**

 **Y sin embargo, para que cuadrara un poco, tuve que dejarlo como un poco de placer culpable.**

 **Espero que les guste esto. se que esto no es de lo mejor que he escrito -ni cerca-, pero un review nunca esta mal. Saludos.**


End file.
